Forbidden Love
by PJKid42
Summary: A/U Beck Allen, brother of Bumper, is new at Barden. Guaranteed to be a Treble, he finds it hard to concentrate when a certain redhead becomes a part of him. But can they be together? Or will the stupid Bella rule get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I was just watching Pitch Perfect, and I thought, 'Well, what if Beca was a guy, and him and Chloe were together.' I figured  
A. He had to be a Treble, which results in conflicts with Aubrey.  
B. He and Bumper should be brothers. So that Bumper won't be as much of a jerk-off.  
C. He and Jesse should be like brothers.  
D. He had to LIKE Chloe.  
And this story was born. I know they are way out of character, but hey, it is a A/U, so that is kinda a give. Hope you enjoy.  
**

Yay, Barden. Sarcasm intended. I don't even want to be here, I mean, I want to mix and make my own music. Sure, I get a free education, and I heard the girls were pretty hot from my friends, who are a little older than me. And my butt-head of a bro, Bumper, goes there. As soon as I get to campus, I'm pounced by this blonde chick, who ain't that pretty.

"Hi there! Welcome to Barden University. What dorm?"

"Um Baker, I think." She starts rambling, and I look around because I'm trying to see all the girls before Jesse does. And, speak of the devil, his car pulls up to a stop right next to me, and Jesse is singing 'Don't You Cry No More' and playing air guitar, the doofus. I wave at him and he notices me and smiles before his car takes off and he slams back into the seat he is sitting in, which almost makes me crack up.

"And, fair warning, all the girls here have BU rape whistles, so don't try anything funny, uh, what'd you say your name was again?"

"Uh, I'm Beck Allen."

"Well, watch yourself Beck."

"Whatever," I say as I roll my eyes and walk into the campus. I see tons of girls, and there are some guys with those little book-like things that have numbers on them, and they rate every girl that walks by them. Which, I think is really idiotic because they won't get a date with any of those girls. As I was walkin, someone grabbed my elbow, and I spun around to face... My older bro, Bumper. "Hey."

"Hey, so what's up my douche bag of a little brother."

I laughed, "Just scopin out some of the action man."

"Wow, you are my little brother."

"You betcha. I'm gonna give you a run for your money for biggest playa on campus." I said jokingly, laughing.

"Ha, that'll happen. Everyone knows I'm better than the both of you." Says a voice behind us, I just chuckle and turn around to see my best bud, Jesse Swanson.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jesse 'Swoon-worthy' Swanson, ladies gather around," I said, cupping my hands around my mouth like a megaphone.

"Yeah, yeah. No room for your smart-ass comments right now. We gotta head to our room and then check the quad out for activities so I can get my parents off my ass. Plus, I highly doubt that you want your dad to drop by while you are there." Jesse said, for once making sense.

"Alright man, by the way, nice air guitar solo." We both laughed and said goodbye to Bumper, and walked over to our room, talking about every single hot girl we see. We both drop off our suitcases and then we walk to the quad. We see tons of booths for different things, and hear a frat house cheering for themselves, to which we made small remarks to. I see this DJ stand, but it ends up that it was for deaf, Jewish kids. Then, I saw the stand for the laughing stock of Barden, a.k.a. The Barden Bellas. I knew that they were the Treblemakers competition, but that one of the singers had barfed up a storm, as Bumper put it. I walked over because this chick walked over to me and started to flirt with me and the deaf Jewish guys.

"Hi," said a perky red-head that was standing behind the stand.

"Uh, hi. So, the Barden Bellas, huh? What is that?"

"We are an all-female a capella group. We're the tits."

I felt like saying, 'I can see that,' but I most definetley voted against it. "Cool, I can sing a little, but I mostly DJ."

"Wow, cool. I'm Chloe, by the way. Chloe Beale, one of the head Bella's."

"Uh, I'm Beck. Beck Allen."

Her face kinda fell when she heard my last name. "Um, do you have any relations to Bumper Allen."

"Uh, I'm guessing that is a bad thing by your tone, but yeah, I am. He is my older brother."

"Wow, you guys don't really look alike." I guess she was right. I was most definitely taller than him, I was 6'5" while he was like 5'10". I had darker brown hair than him, and I had my color changing blue-to-green eyes with a gold ring around my pupil, while his was brown. Most people, especially our mother, said that I was way better looking, cause I had a darker tan, while he was peach.

"Yeah, I get that a lot actually."

"Um, Chloe, who is this and why the hell is he at the Bella's stand?"

"Uh, this is Beck and he just wanted to know what we are."

"Well-" she started, but got cut off by my bro calling me over to where him and Jesse were standing.

"Yo, Beck, get your ass over here."

I waved and called over, "Comin'." I turned to Chloe, "I hope to see you around."

She nodded, "Yeah, you too."

I ran over to Bumper and Jesse, "Oh, come on guys. Am I un-allowed to talk to gorgeous girls?"

"You can flirt on your down time. You and Jesse have got to join the Treblemakers. I mean, two Allens is better than one, and you're going to get the Treblemakers when I graduate. And, of course, Jesse is joining too and can be your right hand or something. So, you are going to sing 'Whip It' with me and the boys. Make them see that you are as good as your bro."

"Plus, you can impress the ginger you were just talkin to."

"Alright, I might join in on the chorus."

"Alright." Bumper turned to the Trebles and started to direct them to where they needed to stand. They started singing, and I saw that Chloe had been looking over at them. Jesse noticed to, and pushed me a little towards the boys.

"Now that you can see, how you groove with me." I winked at Chloe, "What else can I do, to get closer to you? We both are here to have the fun, so let it whip. We have the natural feeling, obviously revealing, let me be your paper man, I'd love to be your joker man. We both are here to have the fun, so let it whip." I finished off the song with Bumper and the Treblemakers, and Jesse, who had joined in on the chorus parts. I saw Chloe with her mouth open. I just smiled at her and turned to the Trebles, where my brother looked proud of me.

"I knew you were going to join in, bud. Auditions are tomorrow. I know we will see the both of you there." Me and Jesse just looked at each other, and had like a mind conversation. We turned back to Bumper and nodded our heads. "That's my bro."


	2. Chapter 2

Well, after Jesse and I had said yes to Bumper, he went to look at a movie booth, I think. And I just wanted to walk around. Until, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to find Chloe standing behind me. "So, all Allen's can sing, huh?"

"I guess. Like I said before, I like DJing, I`m not much of a singer."

"Well, are you going to join the Trebles?"

"I might audition. Why, is there a reason I shouldn't?" I asked, smirking slightly as her eyes widened

"Well, no. I just don't think that you're, uh, going to be like the other Trebles."

I laughed, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, half the Trebles are jerks."

"I know that they can seem like that, but you just have to get to know them. They are all cool and care about each other."

"Alright, I bet you are right. Well, I got to head back to the booth. I`ll see you at auditions tomorrow." She said, giving me a dazaling smile/

"Alright, night Chloe." I gave her my most irresistible smile and winked, turning around, and walking away. I went back to the dorm to find Jesse, already asleep. I just rolled my eyes. I went over to my side of the room, and fell asleep, thinking about tomorrow.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up to see Jesse messing around with my laptop. "What the hell man? Why are you messing around with my laptop?"

"I was, uh, checking out some of your mixes. They are really good man."

"Thanks, but," I snatched the headphones away from him, "Ask first. Seriously, you know that is my pet peeve."

"Sorry man, but, I`m just saying, they are awesome. You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"We should join the radio station. I mean, we might be able to run some of your mixes."

"Huh, I`ll think about it."

"Alright man, we have to get to auditions."

I almost forgot about that, "Oh, yeah."

"I think that hot red head you had your eye on is going to be there."

"Uh, yeah, she is. She is co-leader of the Bella`s."

"Oh, an acapella singer, eh? You two have a lot in common."

I grinned at him, then threw a pillow at him. "Shut up. We have auditions to get to."

"Yes sir, mister bossy," he said, and I lightly punched him on his arm. As soon as we got there, Jesse was called up. He began to sing 'Since U Been Gone' by Kelly Clarkson, which all singers apparently had to sing. I didn't know about it, so I didn't really prepare for it.

As soon as everyone got done, it was my turn. "Uh, I didn't know we had to prepare that song."

Bumper kinda chuckleas the Trebles all rolled their eyes, not surprised by this at all, and Chloe called out, "Oh, that's ok. Sing whatever you want."

I started beat boxing the beginning to Ryan Beatty`s 'Hey L.A.'

"First time I saw you," I sang, pointing at Chloe. "I was kinda taken by surprise." I held up my hands, like in a 'I give up gesture'. "You were, sun kissed, so full of bliss, you really had me mesmerized. And now it's, something about the way you do, the way you knock me off my feet. I'm lost inside of you, and I don't think I can leave. You already had me at hello, I said hey L.A, it's really, really nice to meet ya. If it's okay I think I'll stay, cause I just wanna have some fun. Top down, just chilling on the west side, hands up, yeah, ready for a good time. Hey L.A, it's really, really nice to meet ya."

"Thank you Beck. And that was the last person. If an acapella group liked you, they will contact you. And, if that happens, we will see you at Hood Night. Goodbye."

**LATER THAT NIGHT, JESSE AND BECK ARE TAKEN FROM THEIR ROOMS, AND HAVE BAGS OVER THEIR HEADS**

"Well, well, well, look who`s in treble," says a voice both Jesse and I know all too well. The bags are removed from their heads, and we see the familiar faces of the Treblemakers. "Welcome, the new Treblemakers, Jesse Swanson and Beck Allen. Here are your Treble jackets," he says, as we are handed burgundy colored jackets that the Trebles always wear onstage. "Now, we party at Hood Night!" All the guys around us and they whoop as we head out. We arrive at the ampi-theater, and see the BU Harmonics and the Highnotes, emphasize the 'High' in their name. It took awhile for the Bella`s to arrive, and it was obvious that half of the Trebles were drunk off their asses. I saw Chloe and walked over to her.

"Well, well, if it isn't the prettiest Barden Bella."

"And, if it isn't the only decent Treble."

"What can I say? Can I get you a drink?"

"Uh," she looked behind me, and saw that one of her friends, that blonde one that was kinda bitchy, was glaring at me. "We better not."

"Why? It`s not like I`m proposing to you."

"Well, ok. This ginger does need her jiggle juice," she said, winking and playfully grinding on me. I headed over to see Jesse, obviously drunk, walking, or more, stumbling, towards me.

"Hey man, I see you found that girl again."

"Yeah, and you are obviously drunk buddy."

"No, I`m not. Everything is just a little blurry." He said, resting an arm around my ahoulder and patting to my face to make sure I was real.

"What do you want, Jesse?"

"Nothing," he said, and he stumbled away, I think to that one brunette that looks a little slutty, Stacie. I just shook my head, and grabbed two drinks and walked back to where I left Chloe, who wasn't there. I just shrugged and set down one of the drinks. But, then Chloe comes skipping over to me.

"Hi!" She said, beaming while I could smell the alcohol on her breath

She pulls on my arms so our lips are a couple of centimeters apart. "Oh! Uh hey!" I said, a little surprised at the closeness.

"I am so glad I met you," she said, smiling at me and hanging onto my arms. "I think that we are going to be really close."

I laughed, "What do you call this?"

She just gave a little flirty giggle, "Not close enough." She leaned in closer to me, and she kissed me. We kissed for a couple of seconds, before she jerked away.

"Chloe, what the hell? He is a Treble." She dragged Chloe away from me, and I just sighed. I saw Jesse walking over to me again.

"Ouch, tough break man. You two are like, destined to be together. You're a aca-guy, she`s a aca-girl, you two are going to have an aca-wedding and have aca-children. Its inevitable."

"I`m pretty sure that the booze is talking right now, man."

"You are probably right, but hey, Stacie doesn't have a problem with it."

"Then go over to her." He nodded and walked away, while I headed back to our dorm room and fell asleep pretty quick, a certain kiss from a certain redhead still on my mind.

**A/N Alright to the reviews:**

**Zippy Zoe said, "You know, this story seems familiar. Anyway, really awesome story so far, update soon! Can't wait, :)" Maybe you read it beofre I took it down and if you did thanks for coming back! And thanks, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Monkeyfuncky said, "Very good" Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I woke up, I heard Jesse throwing up in our bathroom, and I started cracking up.I just shook my head, and headed to the radio station. I walked in, and I saw the one person I`m not sure if I am happy to see or sad to see. I saw Chloe. "Hey," I said, obviously startling her.

"Oh, hi! I didn't know you worked here. So, how did you like Hood Night?"

"It was most definitely interesting," I said, smiling at her.

"How so?"

"Well, someone kissed me, and then got jerked away by her friend and was read the riot act."

"Wow, sounds like that person was drunk."

I laughed, "So someone has to be drunk to kiss me?"

She looked embarrassed, "Um, no! That`s not what I meant."

"I know."

"So, are the boys ready for the Riff-Off tonight?"

"What`s the Riff-Off?"

**THE RIFF-OFF**

As soon as that Justin guy got there, we started the Riff-Off. The first category was Ladies Of The 80`s

Bumper along with The Treblemakers: Oh Mickey, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind. Hey Mickey, hey Mickey. Oh Mickey you're so fine….

BU Harmonics: You`re so fine, and your mind. I`ll be yours, til the end of time. Cause you made me feel, yeah you made me feel, so shiny and new. Like a virgin, like a virgin. Touched for the very first time, touched for the first time. Like….

Aubrey along with The Bellas: Like the one in me, that's ok, let`s see how you do it. Put up your Dukes, let's get down to it! Hit me with your best shot, why don't you hit me with your best shot. Hit me with your best shot, fire away….

Highnotes: (Vocalizes) It must have been love. But it's over now. But it's over right now.

"The negative side effects of medical marijuana, folks. You are," everyone joined in and made the hand motions, "Cut off!"

"The next category is Songs That Glee Ruined." **(A/N I want the Trebles to win, so I paused the movie and looked at the wheel, and saw that this was one of the categories. I actually am very fond of glee.)**

I smiled cause I knew I was in my element. But, Chloe sang first. _"Jesse is a friend, yeah I know he`s been a good friend of mine. But lately something's changed that ain`t hard to define, Jesse`s got himself a girl and I…."_

I cut her off. **"I wanna die. It`s not unusual to go out at anytime, but when I…."**

Chloe cut me off, "_I know what you are, what you are baby…."_

I cut her off, "**Baby, baby, baby, oh. Like baby…."**

She cut me off again, "_Baby, cause you…."_

I cut her off again, **"You can say, nothing you can do. There`s no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on, cause you know we`ll make it through. So far away, I….**

She cut me off again, _"I see you blowing me a kiss, it…."_

I cut her off, _"_**It don`t seem same since cosmic light, Came into my life, I…."**

She cut me off and motioned me to step up to her. **"**_I was feeling done in, couldn't win, I'd only ever kissed before,"_ she sang getting close to my lips.

Aubrey knew what she was singing, so she sang, "You mean she?" And Stacie sang, "Uh huh," while nodding.

Chloe then continued to sing, _"I thought there's no use getting, into heavy sweating, it only leads to trouble, and bad fretting." _She started grinding on me a little bit while i tensed, not sure how I felt about the current position. _"Now…."_

I knew she wasn`t expecting it, but I cut her off. **"Now, there`s nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside, I`m out of my head, hopelessly devoted to you…."**

She cut me off, **"**_Did you have to go to jail, put your house on up for sale, did you get a good lawyer? I hope you didn't catch a tan, I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for you. Are you shopping anywhere, changed the color of your hair, are you busy? And..."_

I stepped up and cut her off.** "_And you're never coming round. Turn around."_ **I motioned for her to continue, not sure if she would as the Trebles started to vocalize. She hesitated but she stepped up.

_"Every now and then I get a little bit tired __of listening to the sound of my tears."_

**"Turn around," **I stepped a little closer to her, smiling appreciatevly and ignoring the looks that were being sent our way. Right now, none of them mattered. Nothing mattered but her.

"_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous_ _that the best of all the years have gone by," _She sang, looking up itno my eyes a some of the Bella`s helped the Trbles in vocalizing. "_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified_ _and then I see the look in your eyes."_ SHe sang, looking down as if she was guilty of somthing.

I reached down and tilted her chin up so she was looking into my eyes, keeping my hand placed under her chin. "**Turn around bright eyes."**

"_Every now and then I fall apart," _She sang, turning her head away from me and turning, walking away.

"**Turn around bright eyes." **I started walking after her slowly, as everyone watched with a smile on their faces.

"_Every now and then I fall apart." _She sang as a wrapped my arms around her from behind and she leaned into me. "_And I need you now tonight._ _And I need you more than ever._ _And if you only hold me tight," _She sang, placing her hands over my arms. "_We'll be holding on forever. __And we'll only be making it right._ _Cause we'll never be wrong together_ w_e can take it to the end of the line._ _Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time."_

"All the time." We heard a couple of the groups and bystanders singing for us.

"_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark._ _We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks._ _I really need you tonight._ _Forever's gonna start tonight."_

"Forever's gonna start tonight." I heard all the Bellas sing.

Chloe broke out of my embrace, turning back and facing me. "_Once upon a time I was falling in love,_ _b__ut now I'm only falling apart._ _There's nothing I can do,_ _a__ total eclipse of the heart." _She sang, putting a hand over her heart. "_Once upon a time there was light in my life," _She moved her hand from her heart and moved it so it was over mine. "_But now there's only love in the dark."_

**_Nothing__ I can say._** **_A total eclipse of the heart."_**She turned her head away, looking at anything but me.

"**Turn around bright eyes."**

"_Every now and then I fall apart."_

"**Turn around bright eyes."**

_"Every now and then I fall apart." _She took her hand out from under mine, shaking her head softly.

"_And I need you now tonight._ _And I need you more than ever._ _And if you'll only hold me tight._ _We'll be holding on forever._ _And we'll only be making it right_ ._Cause we'll never be wrong together._ _We can take it to the end of the line._ _Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_ "

"All of the time."

_"I don't know what to do, and I'm always in the dark._ _We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks._ _I really need you tonight._ _Forever's gonna start tonight_ ."

"Forever's gonna start tonight."

"_Once upon a time I was falling in love." _I wrapped my arms around her waist again.

_**"But now I'm only falling apart."**_We both sang as she reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck. "_**Nothing I can do,**_ _**a**__** total eclipse of the heart.**_ _**A total eclipse of the heart."**_

_"A total eclipse of the heart." _

**"Turn around bright eyes."** She leaned up and kissed my cheek as I sang the last part. I smiled down at her, and I could`ve sworn she was leaning up. But then the guy cleared his throat and she pulled away from me, forcing me to let her go.

"That was a beautiful duet you two. But I hate to say, no wait I don`t. The Trebles win the Riff-Off!" All of the Trebles were cheering and surrounding me.

As soon as Bumper got the microphone, he gave it to me, "I know we couldn't have done it without my lil bro right here." The rest of the guys whopped and smiled at me.

"Thanks guys."

"Party back at the house," Bumper announced, and everyone started heading out. "Yo, Beck, you comin man?"

"Uh, yeah. Just give me a minute." He nodded, and I noticed Chloe standing away from the rest of the group. "Hey, that was a great job you did."

"Don`t you mean we?" She beamed up at me.

"Yeah. We. I`m sorry you lost though."

"Or did I?" She winked.

"Chloe, get over here!" I heard Aubrey yell.

"I, uh, have to go. Bye!" She smiled and kissed my cheek again, giving me a hug.

"Bye." I saidm hugging back. Then, she walked away. So I went back to the party, and just hung out for a while. I left a pretty soon after I got there.

**And the songs were:**

**Jesse`s Girl**

**It`s Not Unusual**

**Womanizer**

**Baby**

**You Keep Me Hanging On**

**Keep Holding On**

**Crush**

**Whatever Happened To Saturday Night?**

**Touch A Touch A Touch Me**

**Hopelessly Devoted To You**

**Valerie**

**And then Total Eclipse Of The Heart**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. AN SORRY!

**A/N IM SO SORRY!**

**But I do have an excuse**

**My laptop well died, and cause I live in a small town with like nothing I had to wait awhile to get a new one**

**Luckily, I usually write and then immediately upload to my doc manager the next chapter of my stories**

**So some of those are still around and ill get to work on that and updating soon**

**And there is a new story coming out for all Glee lovers**

**So I am so sorry and I`ll work hard tonight and tomorrow to update all of my stories**

**-PJKid42**


End file.
